Love The Way You Lie
by Cheery Bomb Brony
Summary: Grell/William story. Songfic based on the song by Eminem/Rhianna. Rated M for good reason.


_**This is a Grell S./William S. story. Rated M for talk of minor S&M, Abuse, Sex, Violence, and Adult Language. Please Be Warned!  
><strong>  
>KuroshitsujiBlack Butler and all it's characters belong to Toboso Yana Sama.  
>Love the Way you lie (c) Eminem, Rhianna, &amp; VEVO Records.<em>

This story is purely written for the pleasure of writing and enjoying an aspect of the show in my own odd way.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Love the Way you Lie<span>**  
><em>

_~***Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie***~<em>

His lip was bleeding, badly. Grell swiped the back of his hand over the blood, smearing it hopelessly across his lips and chin. His porcelain skin the same color as his crimson hair. He couldn't help it. He bit back the sob that was choking his breath. William was walking away from him, not even looking at him. Everyone always thought he fucked up for this reason. That he wanted this. He watched as a few others standing nearby snickered, their accusing eyes flicking at him with amusement and maliciousness. Almost no one ever stuck around long or they'd know different. His body shook with his anger, his hurt. Sure William was his boss and entitled to disciplining Grell if he messed up. He was also Grell's on and off lover. Hitting him like this, always making him hurt, it was getting old. But at least it was something. He was touching him of his own free will. The pain of these touches was better than the pain of none at all. He smiled in spite of himself, making the others frown with disgust before doing what William did. Walk away. Leave him alone again. A hand on his shoulder, he didn't need to look to know it was Ronald. The boy was sweet, and adored Grell. Not in that way, but as one looks up to an elder. He looked up and saw a pained look in his eye. Pity. Grell swallowed back the tears that instantly burned behind his eyes.  
>"Senpai, are you okay?" Ronald was swiping at his lip and chin with a handkerchief. Wiping up the blood from Grell's aching mouth. He worked his jaw, gingerly massaging the joints.<br>"Wish he'd stop aiming for my face. That's going to bruise." Ronald grasped his elbows and helped him to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, fingers grasping blindly at air before settling into this standing position.  
>"<em>I'm hardly ever on my feet when William walks away." <em>The thought set a morbid smile on his face, though his eyes held the hurt he always hid behind his smiles and flamboyant flirting.  
>"I don't know why you put up with this Senpai. He doesn't deserve you and you don't deserve this." It was always the same conversation. Grell lowered his eyes and head for a moment. They were all gone except Ronald. He was the only one who knew the truth of the situation. The only one who cared enough to try and understand.<br>"That's the funny thing about love now isn't it Ronny... Even when it hurts you, sometimes it's still more painful to walk away from it."_  
><em>

_~I can't tell you what it really is_  
><em>I can only tell you what it feels like<em>  
><em>And right now there's a steel knife<em>  
><em>In my windpipe<em>  
><em>I can't breathe<em>  
><em>But I still fight<em>  
><em>While I can fight<em>~

He griped his death scythe hard, knuckles white from the tenseness he let flow into the object. He suddenly tossed it at the door where it bounced off harmlessly._  
>"It's just a glorified cane<em>._"_ He watched it clatter and come to rest on the floor. He'd struck Grell with it. He fisted his gloved fingers tightly. He'd made him bleed. The man was, was... He ran his hands over his face as though attempting to scrub away the image of that hurt in his eyes. William growled at himself in frustration.  
><em>"Why do we always do this? I can't stop myself. I try, I really do. But He opens his mouth and I can't stop!" <em>It scared him how angry he would get sometimes. With others, if they talked back, if they messed up... It was a week of overtime, extra work. When Grell talked back, he couldn't help it. He hit him. When he messed up. He grabbed that long blood red hair and made his face match it. It was wrong, so fucking wrong. But he couldn't stop himself. His shoulders shook with the effort to hold in his own cry.  
><em>"I don't fucking deserve to cry... Why do I always hurt him?"<em> The sight of Grell's head snapping to the side with that crack resounding in the air. It made his stomach roll. He never apologized though. Not with words. He tried once. It had sounded so fake that Grell had cried. It was the only time the red head had ever let William see his tears. When they were alone, in Grell's apartment, things were as near perfection as they ever got. Grell wanted some pain then. Would writhe and moan for him as he slapped the crop across his back. Cried in ecstasy when he pulled his hair and slammed into him hard. A flush colored Williams' face at the memory. He sighed dropping his glasses onto his desk and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. Though his hands always found themselves hurting him, he longed to just touch. To caress that porcelain and alabaster skin. It made him ache, everywhere and every way. Grell could drive him to distraction. He loved the red head, not that he'd admit it aloud. He feared what would happen if the word got around the office that they were together. It would be bad enough that he was the boss, but that they were both guys would completely fuck their work lives.

_~As long as the wrong feels right_  
><em>It's like I'm in flight<em>~

He examined the developing bruise in his small mirror. It was a horrid green and purple, sick looking. He sighed.  
>"Way to go Will. Fuck my face up why don't ya?" He snapped the compact closed, tossing it back in his desk drawer where he'd pulled it from. The man could be so cruel. He bit his bottom lip carefully as he picked up his pen and began filling out the paperwork that was stacked into a few piles on his desk. His forehead furrowed. He wasn't so much seeing the paper as much as he was letting a memory play out. Wondering what he could have done to change the outcome.<br>_(Grell walked in from a stupid collection job. There had been so many. It had been a small natural disaster, but it had taken a whole village of over six hundred when it struck. Fucking souls started getting lost. Damn Demons were always there to soak up the extra, that was their jobs. But he was supposed to somehow be more perfect than the average Shinigami, he was supposed to get them all between him and two others. It didn't matter that this was a job for three times their current number. He'd been on his way to his desk to fill out the reports. But Will had the report of one of the others already in his hands. A girl named Thera if he remembered. She'd left the place early. Something on that paper made William glare at him. Grell froze in mid step, stammering apologies and excuses before his mind could even catch up to the moment. William's hand slapped him across the face. He gasped. He'd bitten his tongue, he could taste some blood. William was glowering hard at him.  
>"This is ridiculous Grell, you were the senior Shinigami on this and you let nearly a quarter of these souls escape?" The tone wasn't loud. William didn't yell. Thank the gods for small mercies. He was frightening enough without that.<br>"But Will there was-" Another slap. His cheeks stung. He could feel the familiar tightening in his gut. Somewhere between pleasure and pain. Leaning more towards pain. He looked down, not wanting to look up at the man he loved, not wanting to see that look. The one that said once again he'd fucked up. He tried again regardless.  
>"Will there were so many and there were only three of us!" That's when his world had flipped, his head snapping to the side so fast and rough that his neck had cracked audibly. He hadn't known what the hell had hit him. He had sat there, dazed for several seconds. The sensation of blood dripping down his chin, that had brought him back. He'd looked up then. A those eyes. Had watched them flicker between anger and regret. He always knew that William regretted it. It was part of why he always forgave the uptight ass.)<br>_He sighed and let his fingers trace the key in his pocket as he continued filling out the papers in front of him. It was a mindless task. After a few moments he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. William's apologies nearly made the pain worth it. He couldn't wait to get home tonight. It was almost worth it.

_~High off a love_  
><em>Drunk from her hate<em>~

His fingers hesitated to turn it. His key was in the lock. It was there. But his hand refused to turn it. He grimaced as he let his hands drop to his sides. He should walk away. It was always the same. He would hurt Grell, then he'd love him the best way he knew how. It wasn't healthy. They would scream, smack each other. They'd argue and fight. Then they'd tumble head first into bed. It was always the same. His hands grasped the key again, resolutely turning the little piece of metal. It rattled in the lock before twisting and making the familiar little clicks that meant so many different things. He ducked instinctively as he entered. A ruby colored vase shattered above his head, showering him with little shards of glass. He closed the door, absently wondering how long Grell had been waiting there with the vase in hand. The wild looking red head was standing, legs spread for balance, squared off and ready to fight. William suppressed a sigh. Always the same.  
><em>"Why can't I stop...?"<em>

_~It's like I'm huffin' paint_  
><em>And I love it the more that I suffer<em>  
><em>I suffocate<em>  
><em>And right before I'm about to drown<em>  
><em>She resuscitates me<em>  
><em>She fucking hates me<em>  
><em>And I love it~<em>

"Yesss..." The hiss of pleasure left their lips at the same time. He had Grell pinned to the floor, hips grinding against hips, distracting with pleasure. Grell's fingers were on William's chest, caught between pushing and pulling, fingers knotting in the fabric as Will's teeth found that spot on his neck that made him cry out wantonly.  
>"Please Will!" William's lips curved upward at the sound. He loved that sound. The one when Grell was just about ready to surrender to him. They were both bloody now, bruised. They both had matching aches, grinding mindlessly against each other. Grell was still pissed. His jaw was a nasty dark purple and green. William kissed the spot without thinking about it. Grell hissed in pain, eyes flashing with fury. His hands finally shoved William off, he landed on his ass a couple of feet away. Grell jumped on him. Pinning William to the floor, eyes full of angry tears that he refused to let fall. William stayed still letting his beautiful love do as he wanted. This was his apology. He cried out, head falling back as his mind filled with pain and blanked with pleasure all at once. Grell sank his razor like teeth deeper into his shoulder, harder, moaning softly as the coppery taste filled his mouth. William was bucking beneath him, grinding against him wildly. It was Grell's turn to smile, his tears falling because his love couldn't see anyway. Releasing his shoulder Grell sought his lips, smashing them together with a fervor that stole both their breaths, leaving them panting for air as they separated. Their lips whispered against each other. Grell's murmuring words that made William fly with happiness, though Grell only fell harder for the lack of return. His hands were balled against William's chest again, wanting to shake him with fury.<br>"I can't do this anymore Will. I can't." He got up, a confused looking Will left on the floor as he walked away, grabbing his coat, he opened the door. He hesitated only a moment before stepping out and closing the door with a soft click.

_~Wait_  
><em>Where you going<em>  
><em>I'm leaving you<em>  
><em>No you ain't<em>  
><em>Come back<em>~

He ran his fingers roughly through his short hair, slicking the ebony locks back again. It had been days. He'd looked. He had. But he couldn't find the red head.  
><em>"Where would he go? Maybe one of the others is hiding him? No, he doesn't have friends... Wait. That kid with the two tone hair? Maybe."<em> He growled with frustration. Grell hadn't come back. He always came back. This was nothing new. Sometimes they ended in bed. Sometimes this. But he normally only left for the night. Will would wait in that apartment. He'd lie in that bed, waiting. But he didn't come back. Panic fluttered in his heart again. What if he really meant it this time? What if he really didn't come back this time? He bit his knuckle through his glove. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He shuddered and checked to make sure he was not mussed.  
>"Enter." A young man walked in. The one with the two tone hair. He glared William down, not that he even acknowledged it in the least.<br>"Senpai sends a message. He says he wants his key. He also says to stop trying to find him." The cold tone with which Ronald said it made him remember that look Grell had given him as he'd walked out the door. William's eyes narrowed as his fingers wrapped around the damnable piece of metal that had hardly left his hand in several hours.  
>"You tell him if he wants it then he should come get it from me, not send one of his lovers." Ronald growled, eyes narrowing dangerously in turn.<br>"I've never touched him like that. The only one he lets that close is you. Not for lack of trying on my part though. For some reason well beyond my understanding, you mean something to him. Or at least you did." Part of William wanted to strike out at the blonde. To hurt him like those words had him. He inhaled slowly and exhaled the same. He smiled coldly.  
>"Still mean to him brat. Otherwise he'd come and get this himself." He held up the little red copper plated key. It was so painfully obvious that it belonged to the red head that he hadn't been able to put it down. The blond growled and turned to leave. William inhaled sharply.<br>"Where is he?" The blond paused.  
>"If I had my way, you'd never be near him again. To hurt him the way you do? You don't deserve to breathe the same air." William felt deflated, empty as the door clicked closed. How was he supposed to respond that when his mind screamed the same thing.<p>

_~We're running right back_  
><em>Here we go again<em>  
><em>It's so insane<em>  
><em>Cause when it's going good<em>  
><em>It's going great<em>  
><em>I'm Superman<em>  
><em>With the wind at his back<em>  
><em>She's Lois Lane<em>  
><em>But when it's bad<em>  
><em>It's awful<em>  
><em>I feel so ashamed<em>~

Grell's hands shook as he held the tea cup to his lips. The little cafe was quiet and the atmosphere was relaxing, or at least it should have been. He was waiting for Will. He had agreed after two weeks to meet him here in the open. He was tired of crashing on Ronald's couch. Tired of dodging the innuendo and flirtatious offers that were heaped on him by the blond. Part of him wondered why, the other didn't care. He wasn't attracted to his friend like that. He just wasn't. After a few minutes, he felt it. The tight ball of nervousness was clenching, that feeling he only got when William had just walked into a room. He looked up and could see that he was standing at the entrance to the cafe, eyes landing on Grell almost instantly. He walked over with clipped steps, trying to appear as normal as possible. Grell couldn't help but study the face that filled his every waking thought and a good deal of his unconscious ones as well. He looked strained, haggard. There were dark circles under his blood shot eyes. It disturbed Grell to see him so. He shifted uncomfortably under Grell's perusal. William was doing the same though. Studying that delicately formed face. Watching as those eyes scanned his own features. He nearly gasped when Grell spoke.  
>"Sit. I've ordered you some tea." William sat, almost mechanically. He wanted to say something, anything, but his throat felt as though it was refusing to work. He lifted the cup to his lips instead, grateful for the distraction. His other hand had a death grip on the key, his last piece of the man that sat before him so calmly. It disturbed him how calm Grell was. Normally he'd be biting his lip or getting ready to yell at William. But he sat there, calmly gazing at him while sipping his tea. He shifted uncomfortably again.<br>"Grell I-" He was cut off by the hand raising in an expectant manner. He stared at that hand with disbelief.  
>"You can't be serious Grell, please, just-" The hand still waited, an almost imperceptible tremble passing through it. William felt his stomach drop. He looked at Grell's face and could see the determination there. The same look from when he'd walked away.<br>"Grell I can't... Please." It was all he could do not to outright beg, pleading was at least a step above that, right? The pale effeminate hand didn't retreat. He wasn't saying anything, but he didn't need to. That hand said plenty.  
>"Is there someone else Grell?"<p>

_~I snap_  
><em>Who's that dude<em>  
><em>I don't even know his name<em>  
><em>I laid hands on her<em>  
><em>I'll never stoop so low again<em>  
><em>I guess I don't know my own strength~<em>

The question made that hand shake for a second. William hadn't looked away from it. Something inside burned.  
>"There is isn't there?" Grell's harsh bark of laughter caught him off guard and he looked up into pained and shining green eyes.<br>"And who exactly would I be with Will? When I wasn't with you, I was working, or sleeping in your office. It's been two weeks. I'm not a slut, I don't move on that easily. Give me some credit Will." Instead of placing the key into that outstretched hand he grabbed it with his other hand, holding Grell's fingers in a vice grip.  
>"But you've been staying with that kid Ronald right? Are you fucking him?" The way he phrased it made Grell glance around nervously at the other patrons. He tried to pull his hand out of that grip, the one that was making that warmth seep into a part of him he really didn't want it to right now. But that hand only re-clasped around his wrist, fingers biting into his pale flesh.<br>"Damn it Grell, don't do this. I need you." He looked up into those normally controlled, cold eyes. They were wild, desperate. Dark with desire and something Grell didn't dare hope for. He stopped pulling on that grip, eyes studying eyes for a long time.  
>"William I can't take the pain you give out anymore. I can't. It's killing me slowly." William couldn't take his hands off that soft skin. Two weeks and all he could think, even as he listened to Grell talk to him, was how soft that skin was and how he wanted to run his lips over it. Grell could see the far away look in William's eyes. Suddenly he tugged on Grell's wrist, urging him to stand.<br>"Come with me." The demand was spoken softly, his eyes gazing deeply into Grell's. The red head was speechless till they reached the doorway.  
>"Will wait. I can't, please." There was a soft smile flitting across those lips that he craved. Grell watched those lips.<br>"Grell, so help me, if it kills me... I will show you who you belong to." He eepped in surprise as Will's lips crashed down on his. He blinked, absolutely shocked. He'd never kissed him in public, wouldn't even hold his hands. Grell couldn't help it, he melted into those arms that hurt him so much, clinging to him as he moaned softly into the kiss. Lips pressed and massaged, teeth nipping as tongues slid across each other, tangling in the midst of passion. As William pulled away, eyes dark and full of only Grell, he smirked at the look of shock on the face he'd missed so much. A voice broke William from his thoughts of his beauty.  
>"Get your hands offa Senpai!" Ronald was huffing towards them, fists clenched at his sides. Grell's eyes flicked between the two nervously. A fight between them was the very last thing he wanted. Ronald was before them in mere moments.<br>"I said get your hands off him you bastard." William raised an eyebrow, coldly appraising.  
>"No. I won't take my hands off what's mine." The challenge was there. Grell whimpered, trying to push inbetween the two aggressive males.<br>"Stop it, both of you!" Ronald looked woodenly at Grell, eyes accusing and sad.  
>"So you still choose him, after all he has done to you? Do I mean nothing?" The way it was said made William's fingers unconciously clench on Grell's arms. Grell bit back a yelp of pain.<br>"Ronny it's not like that. Your my best friend. I told you I can't, I don't feel like that for you. I'm sorry." Ronald's eyes grew sadder, flicking between them.  
>"He's no good for you Grell, don't... Even if not me, just not him." The venom in his words snapped William to attention. He gathered Grell close.<br>"Just because you want what you can't have you want him to toss me? I think not you little fucker. He's mine and I am sure as hell not letting go. Fuck off would you?" Grell looked in surprise at William. He never cussed. Never. It was like a super strict rule with him. Even when the argued he never cussed. He was so surprised by this that he didn't notice when he led him away from the eyes of the crowd gathering to watch their quarrel.  
>"Will, you, you've never cussed before." William's lips twitched.<br>"You're worth breaking rules over Grell." He turned and with that cold look in his eye he slapped Grell. Grell gasped and looked up at the man who still held his arm tightly.  
>"Don't you ever leave me again. I wasn't kidding when I said I need you. I can't lose you. Not you." He smiled, Grell smiled at him.<br>"Fine. I'll stay. But don't hit me like that anymore. When were in the bedroom it's one thing, but no more William." The use of his full name made his lips part before Grell stood on his tip toes to kiss him. He silently nodded his agreement.  
><em>"I can't say it Grell, but I love you. I will do my best not to hurt you anymore."<br>_

_~***Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie***~<em>

_~You ever love somebody so much_  
><em>You can barely breathe<em>  
><em>When you're with them<em>  
><em>You meet<em>  
><em>And neither one of you<em>  
><em>Even know what hit 'em<em>~

His hands were everywhere. Touching every thing, setting Grell's body on fire.  
>"Please, Will, bed now." He lifted the red head against the door of his apartment. They were in William's apartment.<br>"Ngg don't want to move yet." Their bodies were pressed against each other, grinding and moving wanting and giving only pleasure. Their shirts had been lost the moment they made it through the door, pants unbuckled seconds later. He was trying to tug Grell's tight pants down, yanking at them with frustration. A giggle from Grell made him smile.  
>"Put me down a sec Will. I think we're both a bit... overdressed." With haste he set Grell on his feet, hands not wanting to part with the warm flesh. He kissed down his soft neck nipping and sucking, raising soft red marks across his pale skin as Grell's hands nimbly worked the clasps of first his pants and then William's.<br>"Gods, William. Bed, now, fuck me please." The panted words caused him to snatch the red head off his feet again, hurrying towards the bedroom. He fell onto the bed, Grell's legs already wrapped around his hips, urging him to join with him. William leaned over for the lotion in his nightstand only to stop mid motion for all the pleasure that made everything go fuzzy.  
><em>"What was I doing?"<em> His hands fell into that wonderful red curtain of hair, guiding that searingly hot mouth up and down his length. Grell swirled his tongue around the head before bobbing his head quickly, taking him with practiced skill. Will gripped Grell's hips as he pulled his body so that it was sitting in front of him, bobbing just like it's owner's mouth. He studied the pink flesh standing proudly from the red patch of hair. It had always astounded him that the curtains matched the carpet. He smirked before dragging his tongue over the sensitive length, tracing a vein that throbbed absently. The answer came as a humming around his own length, a moan that couldn't escape around his length buried in Grell's hot mouth. He leaned in and took the head into his mouth, mimicking Grell's gentle ministrations. He felt his red headed lover arch under him, taking him deeper into his throat. Grell let the warm length slip from his lips only to work his mouth up and down the sides, leaving hickeys in a inconvenient place, not that William was complaining. His hips thrust lazily, rubbing a line of precum onto Grell's cheek, who suppressed a chuckle and took the throbbing length back into his mouth, moaning around the length as William ran his hands over his thighs, massaging lovingly. Hands groping, caressing, moans and groans of pleasure. They were both getting to the limit of what they could stand. Growling, William pulled off of Grell, a soft whine echoing in the room as he flipped around, their heavy lidded eyes meeting. He grabbed Grell's chin, smashing their lips together. Their bodies were touching again, fire on fire. William ground their bare lengths against one another, flesh sliding on flesh sensually.  
>"Need. You. Grell." Grell wrapped himself around the dark haired man who was hovering above him, gazing at him, waiting for permission.<br>"You have me." With one swift movement he buried himself to the hilt inside the all consuming heat that was Grell, their cries of passion rending the air. Moving together, flesh slapping lightly against flesh.  
>"Grell..." The sighed name brought green to brown. He felt his heart leap as William began thrusting faster, pulling his arms up over his head as he kissed and sucked on the pale dusky nubs presented so deliciously for him. Grell's fingers twisted and grasped as he arched into his lover's mouth the pressure building in his body to heights he craved.<br>"Har-harder." The man above him responded with his body, slamming into him harder, breath coming in short pants and groans.  
>"Auh auh auh" The whimpers and groans began to heighten in pitch, driving William closer to the precipice.<br>"Close..." William grabbed Grell's legs, throwing them over his shoulders as he increased his speed again, rocking the bed with the force of his body rocking with Grell's. He couldn't help it. He stared openly at his beautiful lover as he climbed the waves of pleasure crashing on him. Grell's pale skin was flushed, a sheer sheen of sweat coating his body, eyes lidded but still gazing into William's. His lips were parted, quick pants breaking past them in between mindless moans. This was always when things were perfect. No one could take that look from him. The memory of that beautiful face. He leaned in, rubbing his cheek against the red head's, tender in a moment of near blind passion.  
>"I love you Grell." Within seconds their bodies clenched as white hot pleasure flashed through them, stunning them and leaving them screaming each others names with abandon as they rode out the highs of their ecstasy, grinding and thrusting till the last vestige of that heavenly feeling disappeared. He collapsed boneless beside the red head, rolling so they didn't separate or loose contact. A soft sigh escaped Grell as he traced lazy shapes across William's chest.<br>"I love you to Will."

_~You swore you'd never hit 'em_  
><em>Never do nothing to hurt 'em<em>  
><em>Now you're in each others face<em>  
><em>Spewing venom<em>  
><em>In Your words<em>  
><em>When you spit 'em<em>~

It was going well. Grell was trying hard, trying not to aggravate Will, trying to help the brunette to stay calm. William was trying his best to hold onto his temper, to remember his promise. Grell walked into the office he shared with the man he loved, his eyes scanning the space for signs of him. He wasn't in the room now, but he'd be back. He sat at his desk and absently began filling out more paperwork as he waited. After more than twenty minutes had passed he began to get annoyed. He tapped the capped end of his pen against his desk, impatient but trying to stay calm. Another twenty minutes. And another after. And triple that passed.  
><em>"Will is never gone this long from the office without giving me a heads up... What the hell?"<em> Grell was now biting the end of his pen nervously. He wondered if he'd been sent out on collection duty, what else could be taking so long? It was evening before he got back. When he did it was to find a stack of papers finished beside Grell who had fallen asleep at his desk. He gazed at the red hair draped down the gently curved back. He petted his hand down the back. Grell jerked awake and nearly sent the stuff on his desk flying, but William's hand settling on it stopped that. Grell beamed at him sleepily, jumping up to wrap his arms around him lovingly.  
>"Mmm was wondering when you'd get back, was worried..." He murmured sleepily into his neck. He chuckled until he felt Grell grow stiff in his arms, and not the way he liked. Grell was sniffing him. William stiffened as well, his eyes closing in a grimace.<br>"Why do you smell like perfume?" The words were spoken in a low and dangerous growl, his razor teeth glinting between his lips.  
>"Well, uh, I was out on collection. It's what took so long."<br>"That's not what I asked." William swallowed thickly. He'd never been on the receiving end of his own look. He didn't like it.  
>"A demoness, she and a few others attacked us. Her scent must have rubbed off." Grell's eyes narrowed even more, barely more than angry slits.<br>"What else?" He shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. He didn't want to answer that. He didn't want Grell to get angrier than he obviously already was. He didn't want to hurt him. A hand bunching in the fabric of his chest brought his eyes back to the green ones. They weren't narrowed in anger, but pleading. "What happened William?" There was fear in that voice. Absolute fear.  
>"It, it was a group of Succubi..." Grell's eyes had never looked so big as at that moment. He released his shirt as though it were burning his hand, backing away.<br>"You fucked it didn't you?" William looked away, shame filling his being. He had hoped to never speak of it, but he'd forgotten how heavy their cloying scent was. How long it would cling.  
>"I didn't mean to..." A harsh laugh and he watched as Grell swept angry tears from his eyes. This was the second time he'd ever seen the man cry.<br>"Oh yeah, you just fell with your dick in them right?" He groaned and reached for the trembling man.  
>"Please Grell, it wasn't like that at all." He pulled away though so that he was nearly against the office door.<br>"No? So you forgot about me and fucked some demon and I'm supposed to be okay with it?" William could almost literally feel Grell slipping through his fingers. He rushed forward, trapping the smaller man between the wood and his body.  
>"Damn it Grell, please listen. You know that very few are capable of pulling away from an incubus that's decided it wants someone." Grell's eyes were full of tears, his hands pushing uselessly against his chest.<br>"You don't love me you fucking liar!" William stopped mid motion and looked down at the red head who'd gone dead still against the door, his soft sobs escaping around his hands that cradled his face. He pried those hands away slowly and tilted the face up so their eyes met. He could see the truth in those sparkling green orbs. He truly believed that. He may not have struck the one in his arms, but he'd done even more harm. He'd been weak.  
>"Grell I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I'm yours, not some disgusting demon's. Your the only one I want, that I need. Please, don't leave again. I couldn't take it." Grell was shaking, somewhere between collapsing and fleeing.<br>"I-I... I need you to stay away for a little while. I need to, to think." He shoved hard on William's chest before fleeing the room, and that cloying scent that hung all over what was his.

_~You push_  
><em>Pull each others hair<em>  
><em>Scratch, claw, bit 'em<em>  
><em>Throw 'em down<em>  
><em>Pin 'em<em>  
><em>So lost in the moments<em>  
><em>When you're in 'em<em>~

He allowed a few days to pass, trying to give Grell the room he requested. But he was getting nervous, more than that, he was terrified. After a week he began actively trying to see the red head. He wouldn't let him in. He took to staying locked in his apartment. William pleaded with him through the door, screamed at him, begged him on his knees as he clawed at the door desperately. It took days, but finally to end the display he let him in. Grell was paler than usual, his eyes tired and hollow. The moment he was in the door William reached for Grell only to have him dance out of reach, a look of warning in his eyes. William felt his hands fall to his side as his eyes stayed glued to the red head.  
>"Grell I-" He was cut off by the man walking over and crushing their mouths together harshly, teeth clashing painfully. He stepped back quickly before William could react. He stared with wide eyes at the man who let a fleeting smirk tug at his unusually pale lips.<br>"That does not mean I forgive you." William could only nod, his body set aflame by the simple and brutal kiss. He knew he was hopelessly addicted to the red head, but to be so affected by a kiss? He stepped forward and raised a hand to graze it down the side of his face, but Grell flinched. William hesitated before letting his hand wrap itself in the soft hair cascading around his beauty's shoulders. Grell simply watched him, like a wary animal waiting for the master to strike. He sighed. He'd undone his own careful work.  
>"Grell, you are the only thing that matters to me. Please, just, don't pull away." His fingers tightened ever so lightly on the silky locks.<br>"How can I not when looking at you all I want to do is hurt you?" A smile played over William's lips.  
>"Then hurt me. Slap me. Bite me. Cut me and scratch me. Fucking top me dry, just don't pull away from me." Grell was speechless, staring wide eyed at the supposedly cold and frigidly strict man he'd spent years chasing in a near hopeless daze. He'd finally gotten him but he was always the lesser. The uke. He blinked as lust began clouding his senses, setting his blood on fire.<br>"William, you don't know-" William tugged his hair playfully, pulling him closer as he knelt before Grell, rubbing his face tenderly against his stomach, inhaling the scent of cinnamon spice and musky flowers.  
>"I know exactly what I'm saying. I'll do anything for you Grell. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Grell was absolutely speechless, his mouth flapping soundless. He tugged the black hair, pulling those eyes back to his. William was amazed by the amount of lust he saw those eyes reflecting. He was dragged up by his hair, which while painful, was nothing to the slap that resounded in the room loudly. He flinched but stood still. Those eyes hadn't left his face. Even as the pain of the sting in his face began to throb another slap took the other side of his face.<br>"Get to the room now." William jumped at the authority in that voice and did exactly as told. Grell was right on his heels, shoes clicking loudly with every step. The room was just as he remembered. Warm and very red. But it didn't overwhelm, it was a comfortable room. The bed that stood against the far wall, center stage so to speak, it was still huge. He bit back a grin that threatened to spread across his lips. He felt a sharp strike between his shoulders that nearly dropped him to his knees.  
>"I said strip. Don't make me repeat myself." He shed the jacket quickly, stripped the buttoned shirt over his head quickly. His hands moved to take off his tie when a hand stopped him.<br>"Leave it. Take off the rest." He didn't respond, but he kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants and underwear quickly. He bent to pull off his socks and felt a sharp strike across his ass cheeks. He yelped, but didn't move to stop it. He finally got the one sock off, and as he went to yank the second off he felt the crop slapping across his other cheek. He nearly fell with the shock it sent up his spine. He looked up to see a very pleased look on Grell's face. He reminded William of a cat who just caught the canary and was enjoying the play of torturing it.  
><em>"Ah, but such sweet torture I'll gladly endure."<em> The crop was traced up his spine, leaving his flesh to tremble in it's wake.  
>"Do you know how long I've waited to be on this end of the crop my dear William?" The coldness in his tone sent a shiver through him. He tried to look at the face of Grell only to be rebuked by the crop slashing across his cheek.<br>"Did I say you could look at me? No. Eyes on the floor unless I say otherwise." William complied, wondering at the twitches coming from his still half flaccid length. He didn't realize he could actually enjoy any of this. He was merely doing it for Grell's sake right? He shuddered as he watched those black boots disappear. Grell was striping now to. He clenched his hands, knowing he wasn't allowed to touch, not now, maybe never unless Grell gave him permission. He felt fingers tracing his shoulder muscles and trailing down his spine. He bit back a moan. He suddenly hissed as the fingers turned claw like, scrapping harshly over his back, down to his cleft. The fingers turned gentle again. They massaged their way down slowly, parting him. He bit his lip, part of him wanted to pull away. As much as his talk of letting Grell do as he wished was true, he still had some pride and it was smarting. He trembled as he felt Grell's lips trailing over his back.  
>"Bend over the end of my bed." The order was given in the same cold but authoritative tone. He trembled as he walked over to the satin covered bed and bent over the end as he was told to. He shivered when he felt hot breath wash over his nether region. He heard a giggle.<p>

_"A finger, wait no... That's not!" _He groaned aloud, unable to stop himself as Grell licked across the twitching ring of muscles a second time. He'd never done that for Grell, now he wondered if it felt so good why hadn't he. Grell moaned as he began prodding at him with the tip of his tongue, gently loosening the muscles with pleasure. He'd given the man leave to take him dry? William realized why he'd asked if he knew what he was saying. Even the sleek wet tongue was an uncomfortable if pleasant intruder, he didn't want to try and imagine what it would have been to take Grell fully with nothing to ease the passage. The tongue began to flatten and flex in him, pressing and stretching his muscles. His hips moved some as his breathing became faster. He could hear Grell giggling. He flushed with embarrassment. He'd never felt anything like that, like Grell doing that. He felt something brushing against his lips and they opened of their own, taking the fingers and sucking them. Twirling his tongue over, around, and between each digit, coating them as thickly as he could. His mind was finding it harder to rely on coherent thought. It felt so good. His mind snapped out of it's dazed state the second the first finger entered him. He gasped and arched away from the intrusion, though it didn't retreat.  
>"Relax. You will make it painful if you don't." The finger probed for a moment, searching. He nearly fell as it brushed against something that made him scream, stars flashing before his eyes.<br>"Oh gods Grell!" The exclamation seemed to please his lover as he brushed it again and again as he worked first a second and then a third finger into the warmth. He could vaguely hear Grell moaning. He caught himself before he looked back. He wasn't allowed to look back. Grell began kissing his way up his back, tongue dipping out to soothe where he nipped. As he reached William's neck he could feel him trembling under him, with need or fear he was unsure. He hoped the first.  
>"Shh... I won't hurt you too much Will. I love you too much to break you." The words were spoken softly into the nape of his neck as Grell nudged his length across the entrance, seeking the warmth he was aching for. William bit his lip, chewing to keep himself from whimpering as Grell began to push into him slowly, inch by inch. It was driving him mad!<br>"Please Grell!" The slowness was torture. The pain and pleasure fusing in a way William didn't know how to react to. Grell chuckled softly into his ear, tracing the shell of his ear with his teeth.  
>"Patience Love. Almost there." Even as he spoke the last of his length was enveloped in his love's warmth. William couldn't help but be in awe of the sensation. It wasn't really painful, just... odd. He felt so full and stretched. Grell ran a hand along his chest, fingers tracing the outlines of muscle that rippled beneath warm flesh. He was a little afraid to move. He was so tight and tense around him. It was difficult to stay still, but he bit his lip and forced himself to. William messed up, but he was right when he said the allure of an incubus was nigh impossible to deny. Grell kissed the nape of his neck rubbing his hands soothingly down his chest to his stomach and lower till his fingers ghosted over his slightly deflated length. This, taking his William. It was something he not only wanted, but in more than one way, he needed.<br>"Will I love you, and you need to know... I may belong to you, but in the same breath you belong to me and so help me if I ever catch you fucking around on me after tonight, I'll never come near you again aside from to rip off this bit of heaven. Do you understand me." William could hear the strain in his voice, and knew it was because he was allowing him time to adjust. But hearing someone say they will rip off your piece while holding it... He shuddered and pressed back against Grell.  
>"Yes Grell. I understand perfectly. Now would you bloody move?" He felt the grin spread across his nape as Grell drew himself out till just the head was still held in him. William inhaled in anticipation and cried out as Grell slammed into him hard, smashing right into the little bundle of nerves.<br>"Ah fuck Grell!" He gripped the bed and rocked with his lover as that hand stroked him in time with each thrust. William rolled his hips, enjoying every movement, every flex of strong muscle over him. He could feel Grell's every breath and heartbeat. Could even feel that life pulse inside him, driving him closer to his peak faster. Grell was purring in his ear.  
>"You are mine for-forever my love. Ahh gods so good." The pants and moans in his ear only ripped louder moans from his lips as he couldn't even bring one coherent thought or word from to mind. Flashes of white went off behind his eyes with every thrust, his body shuddering with every movement. He whined as he felt Grell slip out of him. He mindlessly looked back this time, too far gone to care other than he'd lost that pleasure. Grell groaned and pushed him further up onto the bed.<br>"Lie on your back Love, I want to see your face." The simple request was jumbled in his addled mind, but his body obeyed the physical ques as Grell pressed on his hips, flipping him and spreading his legs. Grell slammed back into him without warning expecting to make his lover yelp, but a satisfied cry and sigh was what he got instead. William wrapped his legs around Grell, drawing him closer, lovingly. He gazed down at the softened face below him, marveling at how beautiful the being below him was, writhing and moaning his name like a mantra. He ran a hand down in between them and grasped William's hard length and began pumping him as he sped his thrusts, slamming into him hard after only a few more thrusts. The bed was shaking and moving with the force of his thrusts.  
>"Greeeelll Nggg Pleasssse." He was panting, head laying in the crook of the brunette's neck. He wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure if he should. After a couple more thrusts he couldn't stop himself. He sat up and sank his teeth into William's flesh between his neck and shoulder. He bucked underneath Grell, screaming. But not in pain. The over whelming sensations sent William tumbling over the edge into bliss, eyes rolling back into his head as he clenched around the red head, arms and legs wrapping around him tighter, holding him inside. Grell followed moments later, clinging to his William. His teeth left the flesh and he soothed the split flesh with his tongue. It took several minutes before either could form a coherent thought, let alone speak.<br>"Grell?" The red head smiled and nuzzled the chest under him softly.  
>"Hnn?" William smiled, stroking his hands up and down his back, brushing lightly over every spot he knew brought Grell relaxation.<br>"I really am sorry Grell." He felt a sigh escape the body still laying on his. He didn't mind the weight, it was pleasant.  
>"Oh shut up please and let me enjoy that you finally let me top heh." William chuckled and hugged the man to him more fully.<p>

_~It's the rage that took over_  
><em>It controls you both<em>  
><em>So they say it's best<em>  
><em>To go your separate ways<em>  
><em>Guess that they don't know ya<em>  
><em>Cause today<em>  
><em>That was yesterday<em>  
><em>Yesterday is over<em>  
><em>It's a different day<em>~

They both received strange looks when they went to work the next day. No one really noticed the pep in Grell's step except William and Ronald, but several people noticed the only half way healed "love bite" that was very much on display on William's neck. He didn't dare hide it. Not when that would be the same as hiding that he belonged to Grell, and with as tenuous as their relationship had been he would not risk it. In truth though, he didn't want to hide it in the least. He didn't change his movements to even conceal it in the least. A few of the women were staring openly and whispering back and forth in hushed tones. He caught snippets here and there through the day.  
>"Dear lord, what happened to him."<br>"I don't know, it looks like he got bit."  
>"What the hell could do that." He heard a giggle at that point.<br>"Not what darling, who." There was rapid speech after that and he couldn't make out anymore. Didn't really care to. He was already behind in his work.

Ronald pulled Grell aside as he was on his way to drop some paperwork off with William. A nice excuse to see if he was hiding the love bite. But he got the answer to his silent question long before he reached William.  
>"What the fuck Grell? Did you and Will get in a row?" There was a look of awe in his eyes. Grell giggled, sounding much more like himself than he had in a while.<br>"Ronny dear, you know you'd get at least a weeks overtime if Will heard you use that language in the office. And no. We haven't been fighting." There was a sparkle in his eyes that set the two tone haired guy thinking till his eyes looked to about pop out of his sockets.  
>"Well then how the heck did he get bit on his neck like that?" A voice, cold and yet warm made the youth jump a mile in fearful surprise.<br>"Well, not that it is any of your business Ronald, but Grell did that while claiming me. Now if you'd excuse us, we have paperwork to complete, as do you since you just gained a week and a half of overtime for foul language in the workplace." His jaw had dropped mid way through the sentence and he could only stare as William half dragged, half coaxed Grell towards his office.

When the door closed, William pounced him. Grell eepped in pleased surprise. Normally it was him pouncing. His lips were all over his face and down his neck nipping and tasting, drawing moans from the red head's painted lips.  
>"Hnn hnn, take it you missed me this morning huh Will?" William growled and bit down on a corresponding spot on Grell's neck to leave a mark like the one on his neck. Neither could help the groan that escaped them both.<br>"That brat is still chasing you." There was no question in his mind. Grell chuckled softly, eyes flashing like fire filled emeralds.  
>"Jealous?" William pushed his knee in between Grell's, grinding it against his burgeoning arousal.<br>"Yes." Grell found himself pleased that William didn't deny it.  
>"I'm sorry. He wanted to ask me about you, he wasn't touching me." William let up some, and Grell tugged his lips to his again, nipping his lips.<br>"Heh, there's a rumor floating around that we eloped." Grell tilted his head to the side, studying William's eyes.  
>"I heard something similar, but according to the guys I was listening to we eloped and then broke up for good. They thought it best." There was a teasing edge to his voice, but that wasn't what William heard. All he heard were the words Break and Up in one sentence.<br>"Never, I'm yours and you're mine and I'll kill anyone and anything that comes between us." The ferocity in his words and voice caught Grell off guard. But he stroked the side of his face, calming him. His breathing had kicked up several notches as though he'd been running.  
>"Shh. Yes Love. I'm yours and you are mine. No one nothing short of death will change that. Okay." William shook his head and rested his forehead on Grell's, green meeting brown.<br>"No Grell. Not even death. If you die, I die. I can't live without you in this world." Grell felt tears trickling down his cheeks, over William's hands that were cupping his face.

_~Sound like broken records_  
><em>Playing' over<em>  
><em>But you promised her<em>  
><em>Next time you'll show restraint<em>  
><em>You don't get another chance<em>  
><em>Life is no Nintendo game<em>~

Grell shuddered. He was finally back after three days. Three bloody hard days. It had been another understaffed, underestimated situation. He hated how often the higher ups expected him to be able to work bloody miracles. Four hundred and fifty souls between two Shinigami. Himself and Ronald. But they'd manage a little over three hundred. It was a really good number for such a shitty situation. His shuddering form headed towards William's office for a moment. But thought better of it.  
><em>"What if he's pissed I missed so many souls? Fuck it, I'm too tired to think of this. I'll go get healed and then see if he feels like an abusive ass or not." <em>He didn't go anywhere but the infirmary. He had three deep gashes on his body. One long ways down his back that ran parallel to his spine. Ronald had said he could see bone. A second across his chest which was only being held closed by his tight shirt. He hoped it wouldn't scar. He had another up the outside of his right leg that had split his favorite pair of tight pants. He was limping badly. The nurses helped him into a bed and he promptly passed the hell out as they and a doctor started looking to his wounds.

William knew Grell should be back anytime now. The man was if nothing, punctual, with the lure of sex. But honestly, he just wanted to hold the red head so he could finally sleep without have a bloody nightmare. He sighed and leaned his chin in his hands, yawning. He sipped at his tea and huffed. The lure of putting his head down for a minute was strong. He looked at the clock and finally shrugged. It wouldn't kill him to close his eyes for a minute. Besides, he was pretty sure that Grell would be plenty loud enough to wake him up when he got back.

_~~But you lied again_  
><em>Now you get to watch her leave<em>  
><em>Out the window<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they call it window pane~~<em>

_(Grell stood across from William, head down. He couldn't understand it. Things had been perfect. For once, finally, he was happy. Why was he doing this? Will grabbed his arm and slapped him, once, twice. His nose was bleeding.  
>"Why Will? What'd I do?" William's eyes were cruel and cold. He punched him in the stomach hard. Grell threw up and took a boot to the side of his head. He gazed up fearfully. He didn't understand.<br>"Please Will. You-you said?" Those eyes smiled, form kneeling to trace a finger along his cheek before punching his hard in the face, watching the sharp teeth chip and fall from the beautiful face. A cry of pain echoed through the nothingness surrounding them.  
>"As if I could love you. You're pathetic." Will turned, walking away. Grell was curled up, crying, weeping. He felt like everything inside had been torn out. He was bleeding in an unhealable way. He watched William's form shrink until he was alone. Alone with his fear. With his insanity and pain.<br>"Please Will, no..." He held his hands out to the nothingness.)_

William snapped awake with a shout. His hands reaching out for something that wasn't there. He took several deep breaths, heart beating hard against his ribs. It was like he'd watched it, a bystander watching himself hurt Grell. He'd wanted to kill that, that, thing. That wasn't him. He would never do that to his Love. He frowned as the thought that he'd done it before crossed his mind.  
>"Never again. I won't ever let him be alone like that. I won't let him suffer pain on his own. I won't cause him pain." He left his office, wondering if maybe he'd gotten back but hadn't come to the office.<em><br>_

_~***Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie***~<em>

_~Now I know we said things_  
><em>Did things<em>  
><em>That we didn't mean<em>  
><em>And we fall back<em>  
><em>Into the same patterns<em>  
><em>Same routine<em>  
><em>But your temper's just as bad<em>  
><em>As mine is<em>  
><em>You're the same as me<em>  
><em>But when it comes to love<em>  
><em>You're just as blinded<em>  
><em>Baby please come back<em>  
><em>It wasn't you<em>  
><em>Baby it was me<em>  
><em>Maybe our relationship<em>  
><em>Isn't as crazy as it seems<em>  
><em>Maybe that's what happens<em>  
><em>When a tornado meets a volcano<em>  
><em>All I know is<em>  
><em>I love you too much<em>  
><em>To walk away though<em>  
><em>Come inside<em>  
><em>Pick up your bags off the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Don't you hear sincerity<em>  
><em>In my voice when I talk<em>  
><em>Told you this is my fault<em>  
><em>Look me in the eyeball<em>  
><em>Next time I'm pissed<em>  
><em>I'll aim my fist<em>  
><em>At the dry wall<em>  
><em>Next time<em>  
><em>There will be no next time<em>  
><em>I apologize<em>  
><em>Even though I know it's lies<em>  
><em>I'm tired of the games<em>  
><em>I just want her back<em>  
><em>I know I'm a liar<em>  
><em>If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again<em>  
><em>I'mma tie her to the bed<em>  
><em>And set this house on fire~<em>

Everything he'd ever done to Grell played through his mind as he raced through the halls. Every pain, every slap and strike. Every time he'd ever made the red head look away with barely concealed sadness. He cursed himself again and again for being a fool. For lying to his love even once. When they'd first got together, gods only know how long ago... no, Grell probably remembered to the minute of the day, he'd told Grell he'd never hurt him. He'd proceeded to do nothing but. Someone had said they'd seen Grell beat up and bloody stumbling to the infirmary. His heart was in his throat, choking him till he could hardly pull a breath. He couldn't loose him. He just couldn't. He slammed into the door, nearly taking the infirmary door off it's hinges in his rush to get inside. One of the nurses was just about to exit and he nearly slammed into her.  
>"Where is Grell!" She was so startled she couldn't even speak, she just motioned towards the bed to the far left of the room, near the window. It wasn't usual to see William Spears tearing around, let alone yelling. He was... scary like that. He walked woodenly over to the bed. Grell's hair was fanned around him, his face looking pained. He was wrapped in bandages all over his torso and right leg. The sight terrified him like little else could, but he could also see Grell's body rising and falling with each breath. He fell into a chair beside the bed. The noise must have finally roused something in the sleeping red head.<br>"Hnnn..." His eyes fluttered open. The sight that met him was a strangely intense looking William, which made him tense considerably.  
>"Am I in trouble for missing too many souls?" William blinked in surprise for a moment before laughing, his hands coming up to cover his eyes to hide the tears of relief that were starting to fall. This only confused poor Grell further.<br>"Will what's wrong? What did I do?" William stopped Grell from trying to lift himself and laid his cheek alongside his.  
>"Shh... no one's in trouble. I was worried. One of the floor secretaries saw you bleeding and stumbling towards the infirmary and decided it would be good to tell me, though a bit late I dare say. I don't care about the souls. I only care that you're safe you dolt." The softness of his voice calmed the red head considerably.<br>"Good, I was just having a horrible nightmare.. you were so angry at me that you, you left me, you walked away again." His eyes must have reflected his surprise because Grell reached up to touch his face. "But I'm glad it was only a nightmare. I don't want to lose you Will."

From the corner of the room opposite them, Ronald was feigning sleep. He watched the two covertly as William doted on Grell, caressing his hair and face. He couldn't help the smile that stretched face as he bit back a chuckle.  
>"About fucking time you two." He mumbled under his breath as he snuggled back down into the blankets to sleep. He jumped and nearly fell out of the bed as a voice not too far away spoke quite loudly.<br>"Two more weeks overtime for foul language in the work place." He could hear Grell giggling again. He scowled at the pair.  
>"Oh come on Love, he and I just got off duty, that doesn't apply unless you make it." William was glaring across the room at the blond.<br>"Fine. No overtime. But don't let me hear that kind of language from you again." He saw that Grell was whispering something to William and he immediately turned beat red.  
>"If you ever tell anyone about that you're never topping again." Ronald and Grell could only laugh hysterically as William kissed Grell on the forehead and walked away mumbling about work, psychos, and how he'd make the red head <strong>really<strong> work later.

_~***Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie***~<em>

* * *

><p><em>Me: Well I hope you all enjoyed the story.<em>

_William: How could anyone enjoy this rubbish. You cranked it out in only a few hours. Hardly up to snuff for one of my caliber._

_Me: Conceited much. Especially when the other stories I'm taking so much bloody time with are centered around a completely different set of characters..._

_Undertaker: Hehe if you want you can hide in one of my coffins Will, I'm sure she'd let you make an appearance then._

_William: I would never step foot in that dirty dilapidated excuse for a shop, let alone touch one of those... glorified boxes._

_Me: Wow, high and mighty for someone who had a rim job huh?_

_William: Excuse me?_

_Me: Did you even read the story Will?_

_William: ..._

_Me: You suck... literally. You suck Grell's Dick._

_William: ... ~glares at authoress while readying death scythe~_

_Me: Uh... Save me Undertaker. Undertaker?  
>~looks around to see no one but Will~<br>... You guys suck, I am so making Sebastian top you both.  
>~Runs for life dodging Will going on rampage~<em>


End file.
